


Nuestras almas conectadas [Traducción]

by Aexa15BB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel es un hombre romántico bajo el asco, Jack moribundo, M/M, Traducción y Semi-Interpretación, muerte corporal, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Gabriel ha estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo está en su contra. Jack se está muriendo y un alma muerta es inútil para él.(Historia Traducida)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	Nuestras almas conectadas [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Souls Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772415) by [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire). 



Reaper observó a Soldier: 76 rebotar por el suelo. Estaba sangrando mucho, su torso prácticamente destrozado por el arma del omnic. No sobreviviría a esa herida. Incluso si dejara caer un campo biótico en este momento, nunca lo volvería a unir a tiempo. Su médico estaba demasiado lejos lidiando con sus propios problemas. Tendría suerte si ella se daba cuenta de que estaba en problemas.  
Las escopetas de Reaper hicieron un trabajo corto de lo omnic. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra el puro poder de su Fuego Infernal y su furia. 76 tosía y escupía en el suelo, tratando de alejarse de la carnicería. Todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo sangrar más rápido. Reaper entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara mientras se acercaba al viejo vigilante.  
— Hazlo rápido — gruñó 76 mientras Reaper se arrodillaba a su lado — No merezco esto.  
— Nadie lo hace — respondió Reaper mientras rodaba 76 sobre su espalda —Tus heridas son profundas. Sabes que esta no es una pelea de la que te estás alejando —  
76 gruñó de nuevo, pero apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo con un suave gemido. — Mierda —  
Reaper pasó su mano sobre la máscara de 76 antes de quitarla suavemente. Los ojos de Jack se dirigieron a su máscara, pero no luchó contra él cuando Reaper la dejó a un lado. La sangre goteó de la boca de Jack, alimentada por su tos mientras sus vías respiratorias estaban llenas de espuma y sangre. Reaper lo limpió con el pulgar.  
— Jack Morrison — murmuró. — Comandante de huelga de Overwatch. Has caído hasta ahora —.  
Los ojos azules de Jack se cerraron mientras hacía una mueca, enseñando los dientes a Reaper. — ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, mercenario? — él gruñó.  
— No — respondió Reaper mientras se sentaba a su lado. — Vine a llorar tu muerte. Tienes razón, no te mereces esto, Jack. Nunca lo hiciste —.  
— Qué dulce de tu parte darte cuenta — Jack se burló antes de girar la cabeza hacia un lado.  
La espuma rosada se mezclaba con su sangre y respiraba irregularmente. No tuvo mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Reaper tuvo que darse prisa.  
— Jack — murmuró Reaper mientras dejaba que su máscara desapareciera. — No fuiste el único que sobrevivió a la explosión en Zurich —.  
Gentilmente inclinó la cara de Jack hacia él. La cara de Jack se derritió de incredulidad antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Un guante ensangrentado se alzó y ahuecó la cara mutilada de Gabriel, acariciando suavemente lo que quedaba de su mejilla, sintiendo los dientes que estaban expuestos a través de la carne desgarrada. Un sollozo tartamudo salió de los labios de Jack mientras trataba de darse la vuelta, alcanzando la cara de Gabriel.  
— Gabriel — susurró. — ¡Gabriel!  
— Ssh — Gabriel lo tranquilizó mientras ayudaba a Jack a subir a su regazo. — Ssh, Lo siento. No debería haber esperado tanto tiempo. Lo siento mucho.  
— Sobreviviste — susurró Jack. — ¡Sobreviviste! Yo no ... pensé...  
— Ssh — instó Gabriel mientras acunaba la cara de Jack. — No hay tiempo. Te estás muriendo, viejo. Hay tanto que tengo que explicar.  
— ¿Sobre Zurich? — Jack frunció el ceño.  
— Acerca de lo que voy a hacerte — gruñó Gabriel mientras presionaba un beso feroz en los temblorosos labios cubiertos de sangre de Jack. — No puedo salvar tu cuerpo de la descomposición, pero puedo salvar tu alma. Confía en mí, Jack. Confía en mí una vez más y te juro que nunca más te dejaré.  
— Gabe — la cara de Jack se contorsionó de dolor —Siempre confié en ti.  
Gabriel lo apretó contra su pecho y chilló de agonía. Jack se estremeció, pero estaba claramente distraído por la lucha por la que estaba pasando solo para respirar. Gabriel tuvo que moverse rápido; pon su agonía a un lado y salva a Jack antes de que la muerte lo hunda.  
Gabriel rodó a Jack tan suavemente como pudo antes de poner su mano sobre el pecho de Jack. Fue fácil arrancarle los restos de su camisa. No fue tan fácil ignorar los suaves mechones blancos que cubrían el pecho de Jack. Sus dedos se movieron a través de ellos a pesar de la urgencia de la situación, las garras sangraron la suave carne blanca. Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jack cuando sus ojos se cerraron.  
— No he tenido una razón para afeitarme — murmuró —Nunca pense…—.  
— Ssh — Gabriel gruñó mientras se obligaba a concentrarse — Ssh  
Metió los dedos en la carne y se concentró. Pasó los componentes físicos del cuerpo de Jack, rompiendo huesos y músculos con su voluntad. Algo suave y azul palpitó debajo de su palma, liberado de su prisión de carne. Encabezó a Jack con un jadeo suave mientras retiraba su mano y guiaba los hilos de su alma en una bola.  
Negro y azul se rodaron el uno al otro mientras el alma de Jack temblaba sobre su cuerpo. La mano de Jack se levantó lentamente para ahuecar su alma, sus ojos azules muy abiertos de asombro. Con su último aliento, Jack soltó una suave risa antes de que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra el brazo de Gabriel y sus ojos se vidriaran. Gabriel acunó el alma en su mano, consolándola mientras temblaba de miedo. No se suponía que las almas fueran sacadas de un cuerpo vivo; se suponía que debían ser liberados solo con la muerte.  
— Ven, cariño — susurró Gabriel — Mi alma te espera.  
Llevó su mano lentamente hacia su pecho, alentando el alma de Jack hacia adelante. El alma tembló por un momento, asustada e insegura cuando los zarcillos negros del cuerpo de Gabriel se desenrollaron. Su propia alma azul latía lentamente, haciendo señas a Jack hacia adelante.  
Jadeó cuando el alma de Jack se disparó hacia adelante y chocó ansiosamente con la suya. Había estado esperando resistencia; No se suponía que las almas se fusionaran así, después de todo, no mientras todavía estaban vivas. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, inclinándose hacia adelante para proteger sus almas mientras su pecho se cerraba de golpe. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro cuando Jack lo inundó, dándole poder de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. El dolor de su decadencia y regeneración todavía estaba allí, pero casi estaba cubierto por la presencia de Jack. Cubierto por su amor? Bueno, que sea estúpidamente romántico por un momento.  
— Esto es increíble — susurró Jack en su cabeza — ¿Es ... cómo es esto posible?  
— ¿Importa? — Gabriel preguntó mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente el cadáver de Jack en una posición más respetuosa, doblando las manos sobre su estómago y reemplazando la visera. — No nos separaremos nunca más.  
— Bien — gimió Jack mientras su amor llenaba el corazón de Gabriel. — Nunca quiero dejarte de nuevo.  
— Ssh — Gabriel lo tranquilizó mientras presionaba una mano sobre su pecho. — No lo harás —.  
Se derrumbó en humo y dejó el cuerpo de Jack atrás. Era una vasija, siempre había sido una vasija, para la bella alma que ahora vivía contra la suya. Serían algo diferente ahora, algo mayor y peor de lo que habían estado separados. Llevaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse ya que el cuerpo de Reaper ya no era solo Gabriel, sino que se adaptarían. Eran buenos en eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Y se supone que pedí hacerla en enero del 2019... pero aquí ya esta.  
> Errores de formato o ortografía que se me paso por favor decir  
> (Traducida directamente de Google)


End file.
